Memories of Future Past
by Silver Shoes
Summary: Kagome leaves the past one last time and Inuyasha can't go with her, while in the future Sesshomaru finds her. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, I make no tangible profit off it. Only ego boosts.
1. Chapter 1

Memories of Future Past

Chapter 1

Kagome watched with delight as Inuyasha's hair turned from silver too black, his claws shrank away and his teeth became normal, when he opened his eyes, they were brown not yellow. She looked down and saw that Shikon no Tama had disappeared, as if into thin air. Inuyasha looked down at his hands, a smile broke out across his face, he swept Kagome into his arms and kissed her with all of his might.

"Let's go," She said as she took his hand, she wanted to leave before she got all teary again.

She pulled him to the well and waived goodbye to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede one last time. The fact that she would never see them again tore her apart, but she couldn't stay here. Her family, friends, her entire life was in the future, she had to go back.

"Ready" She said to Inuyasha as they climbed onto the rim of the well

"As I'll ever be"

At that they jumped hand in hand into the well. Bright light flashed around her, she felt as if she was floating. Just it faded away, she noticed her hand was empty, she turned around and saw Inuyasha being pulled back.

"Kagome!" he called, desperately reaching for her

"Inuyasha!"

The light disappeared and she was sitting at the bottom of the well alone. She quickly climbed out of the well and jumped back in, but landed on the dirt bottom, She scrambled out and did it a second time, three times, four… but everytime was the same. Slowly it hit her, he hasn't been able to come back with her and she couldn't get to him. It was five hundred years later and the now human Inuyasha was long dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of Future Past Chapter 2 

The next few days went by in hazy, half dreams, Kagome tried again numerous times to get thru the well, she even tried one of her grandfathers ridiculous charms. After that failed, she gave up and confined herself to her room, refusing to eat or drink anything, staying in her stale pajamas, refusing to change or bathe. Her friends came to the door, but were always turned away, they were accustomed to hearing she wasn't well, so they didn't ask any questions. On the seventh day her mother burst into the room, dragged her by her hair to the bathtub and pulled her clothes off and started the shower on her.

"Mama!!!" Kagome shrieked "What are you doing?!"

"Stopping this!" Her mother declared as she lathered shampoo into Kagome's hair

"I don't want to stop it, I just want to be near Inuyasha again!"

Kagome buried her face in her hands as fresh tears stung her eyes.

"Kagome," her mother said with a much more compassionate tone "I know it's hard for you, I felt the same way when your father died. But no matter how much we wish for it too stop, the world keeps on turning"

Kagome sat under the stream of water, tears falling down her cheeks, a blank look on her face.

"I know he wouldn't want you to waste your life wishing for what could've been."

Kagome looked at her mother, she hated too admit it, but Mama was right, she needed to at least try to deal, at least try to do more than sit in her room wishing she hadn't lost his hand.

"Just take it one day at a time. Oh and shower too, you stink!"

Kagome got up the next morning, got dressed packed her bag and went to school, she came home from class, studied, ate dinner, bathed and went to bed. She did all again the next day, and the next and the next. But she still found herself dwelling on Inuyasha, her gaze finding it's way to the sacred tree. She knew she shouldn't ignore her feelings, but it was just easier.

She enrolled in cram school and joined the schools archery team. When she wasn't studying or practicing, she made it a point to hang out with her friends or go on dates with Hojo. Anything to fill up the time, anything that would keep her away from the tree.

One evening after she got home from cram school and was about to take her dinner to her room to study, ( something her mother didn't like, but accepted), her mother informed her of a visitor who kept coming to the shrine and asking for her.

"For me?" She said looking stunned

"Yes, a very handsome man actually" Mama said through a blush "He comes at about four every afternoon asking for you, but you're never home. I offer to give you any kind of message he'd like to leave but he always reclines. So politely too."

"Well" Kagome said thoughtfully "If it was that important he'd leave a message. I've got studying to do"

She sat down at her desk and pulled out her algebra book, but couldn't concentrate, who would wan to see her that she wasn't always spending so much time with? He comes by every day at the same time? _Oh my god!_ She thought, _What if it's a stalker! Or a demon she once fought that's still alive! What if some of Naraku had remained, only now getting strong enough to attack!_

She got up and ran to were her grandfather kept all the old scrolls and talismans. She spent the rest of the night studying them and trying to figure out how to fight whatever it might be.


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of Future Past

Chapter 3

Kagome felt herself slump forward on her desk, eyelids heavy, exhausted. She was up all night making talismans and learning the protective spells she would need. She was exhausted physically and spiritually; she just wished she knew who it was. She knew there was a good chance that this was a human stopping by, but she didn't want to take the risk.

She managed to get thru the day with only two reprimands from teachers about falling asleep. Unfortunately, the president of the archery club wasn't so lenient.

"Higarashi!" Mizuki Aino shouted "Keep your arm steady!"

Kagome swallowed her retort and steadied her arm as best she could.

"What, do you have soba noodles for arms now? Should I get some chopsticks and enjoy some Ramen?"

At the mention of ramen, Kagome thought of Inuyasha for the first time in days, angry tears hit her eyes. She was pissed! How dare Mizuki make her think of him when she was trying so hard not too! She let the arrow fly without thinking, it flew in a pink stream of light and blew up the target.

Everyone looked stunned, no one knew had ever seen her do that before.

"H-H-H-Higarashi" Mizuki said "You can go-o-o home now. G-G-Get some rest."

Kagome hurried off of the field to change and get her bag. She couldn't believe she had done that, she was so stupid! If there was a demon looking for her, she had just given herself away!

"Higarashi!"

Kagome looked up, Hojo was standing at the school gate waiving.

"I heard you weren't feeling well, why don't I take you out for a parfait."

"You don't have to do that"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

Kagome blushed, he really was a great guy, she wished there was someway to make herself care more about him.

They chose a small shop on the way back to the shrine and he bought them both banana, chocolate and strawberry parfait. They sat there in awkward silence, nursing their ice cream. Neither knowing how really to talk to each other. Kagome let out a small sigh of relief when his phone rang. _Saved by the bell,_ she thought. It was times like these she missed Inuyasha the most, even if it was mostly arguments, at least they talked.

"Higarashi, Higarashi"

Kagome looked up and realized that Hojo was gathering his things.

"That was the hospital, my mother just collapsed from exhaustion. I have to go."

"Oh no, is she alright?" Kagome said, trying her best to sound like she really cared.

"She should be, I just need to go sign some papers, see you tomorrow !"

He dropped 500 yen on the table and hurried off. Kagome stared at the empty seat and melting parfait in front her. She wanted to kick herself. They had been dating for nearly three weeks, but they hadn't even kissed yet. She kept telling herself she wasn't ready to go that far, that they needed to know each other better first. Who was she kidding? They never talked, they went to movies mostly so they wouldn't have to talk and always met up with others if they were going to a restaurant. This was the first time they had ever had privacy on a date and look what happened.

"Well, don't you think you should be thanking me," A voice from behind her said "after getting you out of a tragedy like that, you think a little gratitude was in order."

"Excuse me" she snapped as she whirled around "What business is it of yours!"

She was face to face with a tall man in an Italian suit, leather shoes and a pair of expensive looking sunglasses on.

"I'm just saying that you should be grateful that I got rid of that idiot for you"

"Got rid of… you made that call! How could you? Calling someone up and telling them that their mother is in the hospital! It's just cruel!"

"No" he said with an air of superiority that was really starting to piss her off "Cruel is the way you've made me waste my time going to that worthless shrine every afternoon looking for you. If it hadn't been for your arrow I never would've found you. Do you rally think _my_ time is so indispensable?"

Kagome gasped, he was a demon! She looked him up and down, he had long silver-white hair pulled into a ponytail and fangs, but what caught her eye the most was he was missing his right arm.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered in a stunned voice

He reached up and took of his sunglasses, revealing golden eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome didn't say anything, she couldn't. Mainly because she didn't understand what was going on. So what if Sesshomaru were still alive? What business was it of his who she dated? That wasn't the only reason she silent, she was also upset at being faced with her loss of Inuyasha twice in one day.

Kagome had worked so hard to get her life back into at least the illusion of order, why couldn't she just be left alone? Why were these painful memories being pushed back into her life?

"Are you going to invite me to grace you with my presence or am I to stand like some lowly retainer?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling Kagome out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Yeah, sit." Kagome said without thinking.

As soon as the word "sit" came out of her mouth, more pain swelled in her heart. Kagome just wanted to go home and crawl into bed.

Sesshomaru walked around the table and sat in Hojo's now vacant seat. Pushing the chair out a little so he could cross his legs. With his right foot over his left knee and left arm casually draped over the back of the chair, Sesshomaru stared at Kagome; obviously expecting something from her.

Whatever it was, Kagome had neither idea nor intention of really talking to him. While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had settle things enough to stop the sporadic murder attempts, he was obviously still very arrogant and viewed himself above her. That, combined with the many attempts on her life made him the last person she wanted to talk too; ever.

"Well," Sesshomaru said "don't you have anything to ask me?"

"Yes," Kagome said thoughtfully "why don't you refer to yourself as "This Sesshomaru" anymore?"

"I stopped when the Sakoku Seclusion Edicts were reversed. The country was becoming something completely different and I had to either adapt or have the head of my true form mounted on some European King's wall. The idiot Europeans didn't appreciate being talked down too, and in order to keep my position and wealth I needed to start doing business with them."

"So, the mighty Demon Lord Sesshomaru became reliant on humans? Will wonders never cease?"

A poisoned look crossed Sesshomaru's face.

"You know Kagome," He said, using her first name without any honorifics "I am here to fulfill a promise to my brother, one I am only doing because it was his dying wish. I have no desire to sit here and be insulted while there are much more useful things my time could be spent on."

A lump formed in Kagome's throat, she knew Inuyasha was dead but she wasn't quite ready to deal with it yet. That's why she had become so busy, with other things to think about, she was hoping it would sink in slowly and she would adapt as it did. But now Sesshomaru sat across from Kagome, practically rubbing it in her face! She didn't need this!

"You know what," She snapped as she stood up "I don't care why you're here. It's obvious you don't want to be and the Sesshomaru I used to fight never did anything he didn't want to! So why don't you take a page out of his book and NOT CARE!"

At that, Kagome grabbed her bag and started to leave.

"Since you're so rich, you can tip them!"

Sesshomaru sighed as he heard the café door slam. He really was too kind to his dead brother. Reaching into his wallet, Sesshomaru put a 1000 yen bill down and walked out. It's not that he was actually tipping the idiot human for good work; he just enjoyed flaunting his obvious wealth and higher station.

He looked around the street for Kagome but she was no where in sight. Sesshomaru walked around the block where his driver and his Rolls Royce limousine were waiting. He could track her by scent, but why bother since he knew where she was going.

The short, pudgy driver tipped his hat at Sesshomaru and opened the back door, making sure his masters long hair was in the car completely before closing the door. The driver then got into the front seat and started the two million dollar antique.

"You will be driving me to the Higarashi Shrine Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, will we be meeting the girl there?" Jaken answered in his toad voice.

It had been five hundred years and a spell to give him the illusion of a human while out in public later, but the Kappa was still Sesshomaru's most loyal and trusted servant.

"Is that really any of your business?"

Jaken didn't answer, his master was in a foul mood and when Sesshomaru acted as such it was best to just leave him alone and do his bidding. He might kill you otherwise. In fact, Sesshomaru had killed Jaken on numerous occasions just to use Tensseiga to bring him back.

Jaken hated that retched sword; every time Sesshomaru killed him he made sure it was a painful death. Of course there wasn't anything quite as horrible as feeling your life slip away, but to feel so many times was downright torture.

As they headed towards the shrine Sesshomaru watched the thousands of people on streets, they scurried along trying to get in as much life as they could, and it always amused him. Amongst the faces were disguised demons, some with horns, others with wings or tails, but all dressed in modern, casual clothing. There (physical) demonic attributes hidden by various charms and spells. Humanity had overwhelmed the demons and spirits of this as well as other countries, now the only was to survive was to act like them. Sesshomaru hated sinking to the level of lesser beings, but it was a necessary evil.

A traffic jam had caused the car to come to a complete stop; they would be here for awhile. How often Sesshomaru wished he could just ride Ah-Un and not have to deal with the technological "advances" of modern society. He would've been there by now!

_Perhaps it was for the best. _He thought when he noticed Kagome walking in the large group crossing the street in front of his car.

Quickly getting out of his car, he walked forward, grabbed her arm and swept them both into his car before anyone could notice.

"What are you doing?!" She snapped "I told you to leave me alone!"

"Yes," he acknowledged " and I told you that I agreed to fulfill a dying man's last wish. In fact I swore on the spirit of our father and I will not have my word broken."

Kagome looked away, she was going to start crying and she didn't want to give Sesshomaru the satisfaction. She didn't care what kind of promise Sesshomaru had made to Inuyasha, it meant nothing if Inuyasha himself wasn't here to make sure it was carried out.

"What kind of promise did you make him?"

"That I would find you in the future and watch over you."


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome couldn't believe what had just come out of Sesshomaru's mouth. It was impossible. Nothing, not even the dying wish of someone he actually cared about would've mattered to him, let alone his hated brother!

"I don't need you to take care of me!" Kagome finally said "Since you obviously don't remember how well I've fought demons in the past, I'll be happy to get my bow and arrow out and remind you."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into red slits, his teeth grew and sharpened; how dare she threaten him. Promise or not he would not be spoken to in such a way. He grabbed Kagome's wrists and pinned her to the seat.

"Listen to me you annoying little human, I am doing you and my bastard brother a favor! You may think demons are a thing of the past but you are incredibly mistaken. We've merely gotten better at hiding ourselves. And I would not be surprised if there weren't still a few around that harbor a grudge towards you. Inuyasha suspected as much so he asked me to make sure you would stay safe, and regardless of your feelings on the matter I will not be made a liar of!"

Kagome was too scared to retort or do much of anything besides tremble. In these situations she normally had a hanyou protecting her or at least her bow and arrow, but not now. She was helpless before Sesshomaru. Noticing her fear, he decided to use it to further his case.

"If I were a demon, who wished to hurt you, truly hurt you, there would be no stopping me. You don't have any cursed monks, vengeful demon huntresses or idiot half breed friends to protect you anymore. If any demons, spirits or reincarnated enemies come after you you're dead. And not just you, your mother, grandfather, brother and idiot boyfriend as well. Like it or not you need me."

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome, his teeth retracted and his eyes faded to gold. He didn't like expending energy like that; it showed impatience which showed weakness. It also let other demons know he was nearby, and lately the community had stupid and reckless. He had considered telling Kagome this as well, but the look on her face told him it wasn't needed. She was still lying on the seat next to him too stunned and afraid to move.

"You're right." Kagome whispered as she sat up "You're all I have."

At that, Kagome burst into tears.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru barked

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"How long till we get to her families little shrine. I don't want to listen to her whining."

She started to cry harder, she had no Inuyasha, no friends whom would understand and was completely alone… except for Sesshomaru! The car sped up and they were at her home in a matter of seconds.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru ordered "I don't want your tears ruining my upholstery."

Kagome grabbed her bag and archery gear and got out of the Rolls Royce, making sure to slam the door good and hard. Sesshomaru got out the other side, walked around the car and grabbed her arm before she could run off.

"Jaken will be giving you rides to and from school from now on. I can't guarantee I will always be there to help but he should be able to handle any demons stupid enough to attack in broad daylight."

Kagome said nothing, she just nodded and cried.

"Do not be late; I have appointments in the mornings that require my chauffer."

Once again, Kagome nodded. Satisfied that she would be ready on time the next morning, Sesshomaru let go of her arm and got back into his car. Kagome ran up the steps of the shrine, past her home and to the old well. She threw herself down into it and sat there amongst the bones of demon's her friends had slain. She ran her hand along the claw marks on one of them, Inuyasha's claw marks. She wrapped her arms around the bone and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome woke-up around four am to the sounds of her someone calling her name. She looked around and realized she was still in the well, her arms wrapped around the bone with Inuyasha's claw marks in it. She started to climb out of the well then stopped, turned around and broke the rib off of the skeleton it was attached to.

Putting it in her book bag, Kagome climbed out of the well. It had been weeks and yet those bones still hadn't gone anywhere. The bone eaters well had lost its power completely. She looked back one last time, it was all over and she had to move on. Of course that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Kagome knew it would take time, that's why she took the bone.

"Kagome?" a voice called "Are you in there?"

Kagome turned around to a flash light pointed right at her face. A police officer stood at the door to the old shed that protected the well.

"I've found her." He said into a walkie talkie "She was in the old well."

The police officer wrapped a blanket around Kagome and led her to an ambulance parked in front of the shrine. Her mother and grandfather were standing there in their pajamas and fall coats answering questions to a uniformed officer with a pen and pad of paper.

When her mother saw her, Mrs. Higarashi pushed the police officer out of the way and ran to her daughter.

"Oh Kagome" she said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter "I was so worried about you."

Kagome was frozen, her mother had never worried about her before; and she was fighting demons in feudal Japan until about a month ago.

"I fell asleep in the well." Kagome said

"The well?" Her mother snapped, pulling away. "You worried me sick all night because you were trying to get to Inuyasha again?"

"No mama, it wasn't like that I just, I just…"

"Just what Kagome?"

Her mother glowered at her, arms crossed over her chest and lips pursed in anger. She was obviously on her last nerve with Kagome, especially since she hoped her daughter would be safe and at home from now on.

"I just wanted to be someplace he had been." Kagome finally said as she dropped her eyes, refusing to meet her mother's gaze.

sighed, she understood what Kagome was going through but that didn't make her feeling helpless any easier.

"Let the paramedics check you to make sure you don't have frost bite and then go get cleaned up."

Kagome did as her mother told her; it would be suicide to do otherwise. The paramedics checked all of her vitals and determined she didn't need further medical attention. The police asked the sort of questions that police are required to ask in these situations and then left. By the time the police left the sun was rising, Kagome groaned; she was filthy and hadn't gotten any of her homework done. She walked up to the house, showered, bathed (quickly) got dressed and grabbed a piece of toast on her way out the door. Jaken would be here soon and she had agreed with Sesshomaru to be on time.

As luck would have it, the limousine was pulling up to the curb just as she was walking down the steps. A disguised kappa got out of the drivers seat and opened the door for her. Kagome thanked him and slid in next to Sesshomaru.

He sat there quietly, reading files from a briefcase on the floor; not even acknowledging Kagome.

"Jaken?" Kagome called "Can you drop me off a block from my school? I don't want the other students asking questions."

"No." Sesshomaru said

"Why not?" she demanded

"Because, if a demon or other creature does decide to attack you it would be easier to do so away from your school. The crowd of students offers you protection."

The fact that he was right wasn't what upset her the most; it was that he said it without bothering to look up from the file; as if she weren't worth the trouble of lifting his head.

Kagome leaned back in her seat, hoping that somehow she could just melt into and disappear. Then she wouldn't have to deal with Sesshomaru. Jaken dropped her off in front of the school, and just as she suspected every student there wanted to know what Kagome Higarashi was doing getting out of an expensive foreign car. She made up many ridiculous excuses, her mother was dating a chauffer, she had a wealthy cousin visiting, she had won a raffle, but no one believed her. She spent the rest of the day seeing people whispering in the hall as she walked by and pointing her out in class. On top of that teenage hell, Kagome got reprimanded for not having her homework done.

The day dragged and dragged and then finally the chimes announcing the end of the day sounded and Kagome was free. At least until the other students saw her getting into that limousine again.

Determined not so suffer the humiliation of the day over Kagome left through the back entrance, across the baseball field and through back neighborhoods. When she got to the elementary school playground she stopped and rested. This was the long way but it was worth it. She sat on a swing, her feet swaying and making odd designs in the dirt. Why did she really need Sesshomaru's protection anyway? The only reason demons had chased her was for the Shikon no Tama and that was gone. And while there were still demon's around, all of the ones that had tried to kill her and get the jewel were dead. There was no reason for Sesshomaru to protect her, and she would tell him so when he picked her up in the morning. Kagome would make him see it her way. Determing this was the best course of action (even though she was away of how ineffectual it would be) Kagome got off the swing and walked started home again.

"Excuse me?" a voice said

Kagome turned around and came face-to-face with the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He had beautiful pale blue eyes, shoulder length black hair and fair skin. He wore a tight t-shirt, leather jacket, jeans and a silver choker around his slender neck.

"Yes." Kagome said, unable to take her eyes off of him.

"I believe you dropped this."

The man held out a gold chain with a pink stone dangling from it.

"Oh no, that's not mine."

"Are you sure?" He pressed "It looks like it would belong to such a beautiful young woman like you."

Kagome blushed, no one had ever said that to her before. It made her want to take the necklace even if it didn't belong to her.

"That's very kind of you to say, but it's not mine."

"Oh, well then could you give it to the police for me? I have somewhere to be."

"Of course!" Kagome said, more than happy to help this attractive man whom caught her eye in a way no on else had.

She held out her hand for the necklace, as soon as it touched her skin she realized the mistake she had made. It was sucking her energy out, the more it took the brighter the stone got. The man laughed as Kagome fell to her knees, she couldn't move to drop the necklace, and her hand was frozen in place.

Then a spray of red covered her face and the man fell to the ground, lifeless. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing over her, his claw dripping with blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru sat in the chair next to the bed Kagome was asleep in, she had passed out seconds after he had dispatched the demon and would most likely be very weak for the next few days. The human had upset Sesshomaru, something he didn't like. If she had just gone to the limousine after school like she was supposed to, none of this would've happened.

_She was lucky I was there. _Sesshomaru thought_. Had I decided to attend the stock meeting in Hokkaido she would be dead._

The demon who had attacked Kagome screamed in pain somewhere in the dungeons underneath his estate. Sesshomaru wasn't worried about it waking Kagome as only his sensitive ears could hear through the soundproof room. After Jaken had put Kagome in the car Sesshomaru had collected the demon's body and brought it back to his home, a simple strike from Tenseiga and he was returned to the world of the living. He was now in the dungeon, Jaken busy loosening his tongue.

This was no random attack, Kagome had been targeted specifically, Sesshomaru just wanted to know why. In truth, Sesshomaru never thought Kagome would be in any real danger; demon attacks were usually executed by the young and stupid and rarely ever planned out. They were sudden and swift, usually leaving a human dead or permantely lame. Most of the community let these occasional attacks go, they thought it wise to remind humans their betters still existed.

But not this time. It worried Sesshomaru, the time of great demon lords battling for territories and power was long over. Nowadays a demon's worth was determined by his business connections and monetary status; battles were fought in board rooms and at stock exchanges. Only the truly foolish thought they could bring back the old days.

Sesshomaru was brought from his thoughts by the sound of Kagome stirring. The young woman was finally coming to. She had been asleep for almost eighteen hours and would've had the police out searching for her had Sesshomaru not gone to her home and explained the situation to her mother. Another annoyance as Kagome's mother had obviously been in heat when he arrived.

"Where am I?" Kagome croaked

"In my home would be the response to that clichéd question." Sesshomaru answered. "In a bed in one of the spare rooms. Now, don't you think you should be thanking me for saving your life? "

Kagome managed to force her face into a scowl, though it took a lot of energy to do so.

"Of course," he went on "had you come to the car after your classes were finished, there would have been no need for me to save you and ruin my favorite suit."

Kagome wanted to shout and scream and destroy him verbally, but she was too weak even to open her mouth. Sesshomaru was aware of that, which is why he continued to taunt and berate her. It would be another few hours before Kagome was well enough to talk and what a sweet few hours they would be for him.

Her weakened state was also something he could use to keep her safe. The demon that attacked her was far too weak to be more than an errand boy, there was obviously someone much more powerful pulling the strings. As long as they were out there Kagome was in danger and Sesshomaru would have to protect her; which was easier if she was at his home where no creature could enter without his consent.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken called through the door.

"Yes Jaken, come in."

The Kappa entered in his original form, his human guise not necessary in his master's home. His robes were spattered with blood and he was carrying the pink jewel the demon had used to drain Kagome's energy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wasn't able to get the lowly bug to tell me who he's working for, but I did discover what this jewel is."

"And what Jaken" Sesshomaru snapped "does that have to do with anything?"

"The jewel contains the soul of a powerful demon Lord Sesshomaru, and it was absorbing the girl's soul as well. At least part of her soul."

"Part of it? Why would it only absorb part of it?"

"The part of her soul that it was trying to absorb was Kikyo's essence."

"Kikyo?" Kagome whispered

"Yes," Jaken answered "whoever sent this demon after you wanted her soul."

"Why would they want Kikyo's soul?" Sesshomaru asked "That woman has been dead for centuries, what use would she be in modern Japan?"

"That's just it Lord Sesshomaru, they don't want her power per se. They want her to fight the demon inside the jewel. You see the soul trapped inside is Narauku's."

"Wait a minute!" Kagome said, forcing herself to speak louder "If there's already a powerful demon trapped in the jewel and they wanted the soul of a powerful priestess trapped with him then they must be…"

Kagome stopped herself; she didn't want to finish that sentence. After all this time for it to start all over again.

"They were trying to recreate the same power as before." Sesshomaru finished "Someone is trying to create a new Shikon no Tama."


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome closed her eyes, this couldn't be happening. It was starting all over again, and this time she would have to do it alone. Sesshomaru was there, but regardless of his promise Kagome didn't see him as the type of person to fight for the innocent. Rin had been an exeption , a very surprising one.

"Naraku's soul, hmmm." Sesshomaru said, "I'm curious as to how he was trapped. Whoever did this either have to be there when he died and absorbed it then or knew where his remains were."

"He didn't have any remains." Kagome said "When Inuyasha destroyed him there was nothing left, not of him or any of hi followers."

"Are you sure? He's hid parts of himself before."

Kagome grew pale, what if some part of Naraku had survived? Even in his weakened states he was still very powerful, whoever had done this was more powerful than Naraku!

It was too much for Kagome to take in after the attack, she leaned back into the pillow and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru left Kagome to her rest, this was a new development and there was much planning to be done. The jewel held the soul of a very powerful demon who had not adapted to the future as himself and others; if Naraku were set free it would be disastrous. It wouldn't take much to free either, any idiot priest or priestess unaware of the contents could mistake him for an evil spirit and attempt to exorcise him. The jewel would have to be kept safe.

Sesshomaru walked into his bedroom and removed his suit jacket and shirt, he despised wearing modern suits, and they were uncomfortable and cheaply made no matter what the designer insisted. He missed the feel of silk robes and cold armor on his skin, but he never wore his old clothes. He didn't want to risk growing accustomed to them again and looking out of place in modern clothing. Wearing only pants would be enough.

He sat down on a chair and stared at the pink jewel, inside he could make out Naraku's face. The hanyou looked very angry. Sesshomaru smirked at him, let the worthless creature rot in the jewel, he had no care for Naraku, just the consequences his being loose in modern Japan. Sesshomaru stood up and walked across the room to a large ink painting of a tiger on the wall, he removed it and slid the hidden panel aside underneath it. A small green stone glowed, Naraku held his hand over it and the light faded. The wall slid open completely, and Naraku walked into his vault. In the middle of the room were decorative stands with swords on them; Bakusaiga, Tenseiga and Tetseiga.

Tenseiga was the fabled sword of life, Tetsiega of death and Bakusaiga of power. With Bakusaiga he had the ability to regain his lost limb, but preferred his enemies not be aware of it. Let them think he had a weakness they could exploit, in the end it would be their undoing. Sesshomaru could summon Bakusaiga to him at any time regardless of where he was, simply being in its presence allowed him the power to regenerate his lost limb.

On the back wall were a series of small shelves and pedestals which Sesshomaru kept small objects of power. Miroku's nenju and Sango's wakizashi were there as well as the kotodama no nenju that Kaeda had cursed Inuyasha with. All of these items held spiritual energy of their previous owners and could be useful to those who knew how to exploit them. Sesshomaru placed the jewel on the small, empty shelf at the very top of the wall. No one but he could enter this room, so it was the safest place to keep it hidden.

Turning around, Sesshomaru left the vault and sealed it. He walked over to the phone and called one of his servants, the girl would be here for a few days and she would need food.

* * *

The next seventy-two hours were an exhausting, pain-filled hell. And Sesshomaru was sure Kagome didn't enjoy it anymore than he did. But do to his connections and wealth she was healed both spiritually and physically by Sunday night. She would be able to go home and go to school the next morning. Both her mother and grandfather crowded her, asking a million questions she couldn't answer as well as making sure she was physically well. Her grandfather even threw salt on Kagome to make sure the demon hadn't possessed her. (Which unfortunately got in her eye, making a restful sleep very difficult.)

The next morning, like clockwork, the car pulled up to the curb in front of the Higarashi shrine. Kagome was waiting, bag in hand and ready to be safely escorted to school. The ride was uneventful, Sesshomaru once again reading a file, refusing to even look up and acknowledge her. Jakken dropped Kagome off in front of the school and she went to class as she always did, ignored the whispers of her classmates and even had lunch with Hojo, (who couldn't figure out who had prank called him or why).

He was especially sweet to her going over her notes and homework and helping her with the parts she didn't understand or had copied incorrectly. After school he carried her books to Sesshomaru's car (and was kind enough not bother her with questions about her mysterious ride.) Kagome felt light and happy. The day had been blissfully demon free and she and Hojo seemed to finally be making a connection. She leaned her head against the luxurious upholstery and sighed. It had been a good day.

Hojo waived goodbye to Kagome and then got on his own ride. He had spent all day finding excuses to go through Kagome's possessions and still had not discovered the jewel. His legs pumped harder as he sped up, his master was not going to be happy. He would have to hurry if he was going to make the train to Yokohama, it was bad enough he hadn't found the jewel, but if he kept the master waiting he would be putting his very life in danger.

Luckily, Hojo got off the train at Yokohama station just as the car was pulling up. The chauffer collected him and drove towards the Minato Maria 21district, making excellent time as the chauffer also knew the dangers of making the master wait.

Hojo got out of the car and ran into the large skyscraper and took the service elevator to the seventy-seventh floor. The door did not open, instead a small key pad slid out of the wall, no one could enter his office without the code. Hojo punched in the numbers and walked down the lavishly decorated hall, past a blonde secretary and into the office. Sitting behind an antique desk was the demon who had been the master and proprietor of his family for centuries; The Great Fox Lord Shippo.

"Did you find the jewel?" Lord Shippo asked

"No Lord Hippo." Hojo said, falling to his knees and bowing his forehead to the ground.

"I looked in her bag and went through all of her folders and books but it wasn't there."

"Did you even bother to check her person? She used to wear the jewel on a chain around her neck."

"Yes Lord Shippo, she wasn't wearing any jewelry."

Shippo stood up, he was an imposing figure. Over six feet tall, his long, red hair fell down to his four tails, his claws were sharpened to perfection and his pointed fangs grew at the corners of his mouth menacingly. Hojo was sure he was going to die.

"It's alright Hojo," Shippo finally said "Sesshomaru is obviously hiding it somewhere. Your search today has helped us pinpoint its location. You did well."

Hojo looked up at Lord Shippo, a look of relief on his face as his lord motioned for him to stand.

"You may go home, but on your way out tell Kirara I would like some hot chocolate."

Hojo nodded and quickly left the room, making sure to tell his receptionist about the hot chocolate. A few moments later, the disguised cat demon walked into Shippo's office with a piping hot cup.

"That was quite theatrical." She commented "You always act so tough with their family but we both know you're a big softie."

Shippo smiled, Kirara was the only creature who could talk to him like this; he enjoyed it.

"Do you really think Sesshomaru would hurt her?"

"Of course!" Shippo said "After the way he murdered Inuyasha in his own bed and then dumped his corpse down the well as if it were trash, he obviously has ulterior motive."

"So do you." Kirara pointed out "You worry about Kagome's safety but you also want to remove Kikyo's essence so you can harness the power of the Shikon no Tama."

"I'm not using her. As long as Kikyo is part of her she's in danger. Even young demons hear stories of the legendary priestess. Yes, I may be using the situation to my advantage, but that doesn't mean my intentions are any less selfless."

"You know what they say about intentions." Kirara said as she took the empty cup from Shippo.

"Yes." He said looking out his window at Tokyo bay "I do."


	9. Chapter 9

The car pulled away, from the shrine as Kagome waived to Jakken. (Not to Sesshomaru as she knew he wouldn't notice or care.) She only lived a few miles from school but it had taken over four and a half hours for Sesshomaru to find the time in his busy schedule to actually take her home. They had made numerous stops all over the city and even went to Sesshomaru's mansion in Matsudo in west Chiba. Even though most of her homework was done (in the car), Kagome was still worried about getting to bed on time. She needed to study for her Biology test and her notes were at home on her desk.

"I'm home" She called as she walked through the door.

Kagome slipped her shoes off, put her slippers on and walked into her oddly quiet home.

"Hello?"

She walked into the kitchen expecting to at least see her mother finishing dinner, instead she found a not.

_Dear Kagome_

_Your grandfather won a week's vacation at an onsen in Hokkaido. There were only three tickets and since you're so behind in your studies we all decided to go on ahead and give you some quiet to work._

_Love Mama_

Kagome groaned, a week of having to put up with Sesshomaru forcefully chauffeuring her and she didn't even have the comfort of her mother's cooking to come home to. It was almost eight pm and Kagome still had a lot of studying to do. She sighed and headed upstairs to take a bath. There was no way she would be able to concentrate, at least not before a good, hot soak.

It was over an hour later that Kagome dried off and put on her robe, she hadn't meant to spend that long in the bath but she was still weak from the attack and the hot water helped her aching muscles. She didn't want to study, in fact she was considering going to sleep and skipping school the next day. If her family got to relax why couldn't she? Besides, it wasn't as if she had actually been truant all of those days, she was in the past, fighting demons and most likely saving the lives of her classmates ancestors.

Of course, Kagome knew she wouldn't skip school, she was too far behind. She walked into her room, her biology notes were on the desk and she needed to study.

"Hello Kagome."

Kagome gasped, a tall red-haired, four tailed fox demon was sitting in her desk chair waiting for her. She didn't have her bow; she didn't have any way to protect herself. Kagome turned around and ran from the room.

"Kagome wait!" the demon called after her.

She ignored him and ran towards the stairs; if she could just make it outside to the main shrine she could put up a barrier and be safe.

"Kagome stop!" The demon ordered as he materialized in front of her and grabbed her hands. "It's me! It's Shippo!"

"Shippo!"

Kagome couldn't believe it, Shippo was still alive? She looked at his face, studying his features to make sure. It was! It was her Shippo!

"Shippo!" she cried as she threw her arms around the now grown fox demon.

Shippo returned the hug, he was now a powerful demon lord and such acts of affections were usually seen as weakness; but he didn't care.

"Oh Kagome," he said pulling away from her "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Kagome answered, looking confused "What's your fault?"

"You losing Inuyasha is all my fault. I tried to find you before it all happened, but I couldn't tell you too soon, it would affect the past, so I waited but I waited too long."

"Find me? Why would you need to find me?"

"To tell you not purify the Shikon jewel in the past, I wanted you and Inuyasha to be together, but I was too late. I'm so sorry."

"No," Kagome said feeling responsible for her friend's guilt "No Shippo, it's not your fault. Something similar may have happened, Inuyasha and I just weren't meant to be. I've started to come to terms with it, and Sesshomaru has been watching over me just like Inuyasha asked. Even today he's protecting me. He'll always be with me."

"Sesshomaru? Kagome, whatever you do, don't trust a word he says."

"Why?"

"Because," Shippo said "Inuyasha didn't die of natural causes; it was Sesshomaru."

"What?" Kagome said in disbelief "No, Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru to take care of me on his death bed."

"No, he didn't. Inuyasha was sick, so I left to find help. I had come across a way to make him a hanyou again so he could live long enough to be with you, but when I got back Sesshomaru was there with his claw in Inuyasha's chest."

(A/N: Did he really kill Inuyasha? Is Shippo lying? Only I know! I hope all of you are enjoying this story and please tell me if you do! I love hearing reviews on my stories, they make my day!)


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome shook her head; she didn't particularly like Sesshomaru and would be happy to have a reason to distrust him. But this didn't make sense, why Sesshomaru go out of his way to protect and save her if he had intended to harm her? When it came too scheming, Sesshomaru preferred quick results, his time was more precious than others and over the top schemes with elaborate time tables were beneath him. (Especially if that time table spanned half a millennium. Sesshomaru just wasn't that patient.)

"That doesn't make sense," Kagome said "if he were planning something why did he save from the demon attack last week."

"How do you know he didn't plan it?" Shippo asked

"Why would he?"

"To get you to trust him. I've had a few people watching over you, making sure you were safe and they've reported that he's been driving you to and from school."

"Yes," Kagome said "but on the day I got attacked I snuck out the back entrance. I don't like driving with him."

"Isn't it a little convenient that the one day since he's approached you, you go off alone and then get attacked? Why not before? And I'll bet he saved you just before the demon killed you."

Kagome's mouth went dry, Shippo was right Sesshomaru had arrived literary in the knick of time. And how had he known what was happening, Kagome had been almost a mile away. True, his sense of smell was extraordinary but it didn't tell him if she were having her soul sucked out.

Kagome sat down on the floor, everything was upside down again.

"Kagome, I don't know what Sesshomaru has planned but I won't let him hurt you. I don't want to provoke him into something when I'm not prepared so I'm going to continue to have my people follow you. You won't who they are or where but if he tries to hurt you they'll be there."

With those parting words Shippo handed her a small card with his address and private cell phone number on it and then left. He smirked as he walked down the temple stairs; she was confused and starting to distrust Sesshomaru. Everything was going according to his plans.

Had Shippo bothered to check his surroundings (a lesson Inuyasha tried on more than one occasion to drill into his head) he would've noticed he was not alone. Hidden in an alley across the street was Sesshomaru, casually waiting on his motorcycle for the fox demon.

Both of his arms intact, (something he preferred when riding) Sesshomaru was ready to pounce on the little brat, but knew better. He needed to wait this out and have patience. Shippo was a powerful adversary, both in the demon and human worlds. As a businessman he owned the largest candy company in Asia, as a demon he had once killed the Great Demon Lord Koga and his entire wolf pack. Not sure why or how Shippo was involved with the previous attack, Sesshomaru approached with caution. Shippo had just gotten into a card driven by cat demon that had once been companion to Inuyasha and his friends, Edging out of the alley, Sesshomaru hit his kick start and followed them.

"How did it go?" Kirara asked

"Good." Shippo answered "she doubts him. I need him out of the picture if I'm going to truly keep her protected, Sesshomaru has too many enemies and she's an easy target. Just like that flea bitten wolf."

"I still don't see why you had to kill Koga."

"He was planning on waiting for her and then carrying her off to be a part of his pack again. With his wife dead and the knowledge that Inuyasha would be out of her life Koga knew he might convince Kagome to actually say yes this time. She shouldn't be in such a dangerous situation."

"So what exactly is the situation you're putting her in?" Kirara inquired with her no nonsense voice.

"I'm keeping the situation carefully monitored. Besides, none of the others could've protected her, not the way I can."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're just trying to compensate for being a child and unable to do more when Naraku was still alive."

Shippo said nothing; instead he glanced into the rear view mirror hoping to see something that would take his mind off of the unpleasant conversation.

"Are we being followed?"

Kirara checked the mirror and saw the rider tailing them at a safe distance of about twenty kilometers. Testing him, she made a few random turns and stops, he was always there, exactly twenty kilometers behind them.

Shippo reached behind his seat and pulled out the talisman that allowed him to expand his abilities, opening the moon roof; he stood up and aimed at the rider. Fox fire shot out at the mystery stalker.

Sesshomaru turned around quickly and drove off the road into nearby park, but the fire continued to chase its target. It was relentless, the spell cast on it would keep it following its target to the ends the earth and beyond. Seeing no other alternative, Sesshomaru stopped and let the fire take him, burning his body to nothing but ash.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Small chapter! It's late, I'm tired but I needed to get this written.)

The small straw doll in front of Sesshomaru burst into flames and quickly smoldered into ash. He leaned forward on his hands, teeth gritted from the pain of his fetch being burned alive while he was psychically linked to it. (And the annoyance of his favorite bike being destroyed.)

Even through the unbearable pain, Sesshomaru had managed to remember what he had heard Shippo and Kirara talking about in the car.

_The fox brat thinks can really defeat me? ME?! I am the Lord Sesshomaru, son of the Great Dog Demon, wielder of Tenseiga, Tokijin and the Bakusaiga! The most-_

Sesshomaru's thoughts were cut short as his arm vanished and he fell forward, his face smashing into the wood floor. The spell he had placed on Bakusaiga made his arm vanish when it was no longer necessary, not only did this convince his enemies he was a small threat, (something he always enjoyed disproving) but it also gave him the ability to travel amongst them unseen. When they sensed his demonic presence, they were quick to dismiss it since the individual near them had two arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken called from outside the room, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru answered curtly, "But I need you to go out and bring the girl here. She isn't safe."

Jaken gulped audibly, if Kagome wasn't safe surely the one chauffeuring her was also in danger.

"Jaken, are you going or must I do everything myself?"

Deciding his fear of Sesshomaru was stronger than any other creature, Jaken put his glamour charm around his neck and left. It took Jaken longer than planned to bring Kagome back, she was afraid and refused to get into the car, in the end Jaken had to use a binding miasma to render her unconscious. When Kagome woke-up, she was in the same room in Sesshomaru's home as she had been when she was recovering from the demon attack.

Sitting up, she saw Sesshomaru sitting on a chair across the room, holding the rib bone with Inuyasha's claw marks in it.

"I suppose you want to know if it's true," Sesshomaru said "if I really did kill that wretched hanyou."

Kagome nodded, her mouth to dry from breathing the miasma to speak.

"I did. In fact this bone you've been carrying around with you is a piece of him."


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, her's eyes filling with tears.

_That's part of Inuyasha? No!_

Anger, sadness, fear, every emotion Kagome had been burying burst to the surface and for the first time in months, she attacked a demon. Hands glowing purple, Kagome reached for Sesshomaru's arm.

"You'll never hurt anyone with these claws again!" she screamed

Even though she made contact, her abilities did no more than burn his suit jacket off. His patience coming to an end, Sesshomaru flung Kagome on to the bed so forcefully the wood of the frame splintered and broke.

"Are you so naïve?" He shouted at the dazed Kagome, "I was the one who killed Magatsuhi and released your power! You owe me that and your soul knows it even if your mind does not. Your spiritual abilities can never hurt me!"

Refusing to acknowledge what she knew was true, Kagome pulled herself from the bed, looking around, she grabbed a piece of wood, purified it and threw it as hard as she could at Sesshomaru's chest. He picked it out of the air and crushed it into dust.

"Stop this!" he snapped, "I made a promise to Inuyasha to protect you, but I will defend myself if the need arises!"

"How dare you say his name!" Kagome shrieked, "You murdered him and now you're pretending to honor him!"

"I did not murder him! I put him out of his misery!"

"His or yours?" she accused as she picked up another piece of wood.

Deciding to end this pointless fight, Sesshomaru moved quickly and was in front of Kagome before she could blink. He grabbed her wrist, pulled the wood out of it and pushed her onto the bed.

"You will stop attacking and listen to me! I know what Shippo told you, but it is what he did not tell you that is important!"

Kagome looked at him expectantly, she still wanted to kill him, but her powers were useless so she decided to let him speak.

"Five hundred years ago," he began, "After you left, Inuyasha spent years looking for a way to get to you. He traveled from shrine to shrine hoping to find some clue as to how the two of you could travel through time in the first place. Unfortunately, no one had ever heard of it before. Eventually, he realized he would never find the answer, so he went back to the old woman's shrine and helped protect the village and Rin. He spent a decade as her guardian, making sure she was never hurt or abused. Then one day, Inuyasha and Rin came to me and asked my permission to marry."

Kagome went white, she didn't want to hear anymore but she had to know the rest.

"I agreed to it, Rin was someone I cared for and I knew Inuyasha could protect her better than anyone. They had many children and lived long lives. They were happy but they did not love each other. Rin married Inuyasha because he reminded her of me, Inuyasha married Rin because she reminded him of you. After Rin died I stopped visiting the village and attended my own business, content on never returning. Then one day that parasitic creature Myoga came to me with a message; my worthless half-brother was dieing and his last request was to see me. When I arrived, Inuyasha was a sickly old man, a shell of what he had been, but all humans become that I suppose. He told me that he had never stopped loving you and though he could never be with you he wanted to be able to protect you. He knew I was immortal so he asked me to look over you in the future and I agreed on one condition."

"And what condition was that?" Kagome said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"That he allow me to do the one thing I never could regardless of my efforts."

Kagome stared at him confusion in her eyes.

"That I get to finally kill him and rid the world of his worthless existence! He was dying very slowly and painfully so he agreed to it."

"So," she replied, tears dripping down her face, "you used me as an excuse to kill the man I love."

"He was dying you fool!" Sesshomaru snapped "He wasn't going to last the day let alone five hundred years!"

"But Shippo said he found a way to-"

"I know" he said "but the only way for Inuyasha to become a Hanyou again was to allow himself to be filled with such bitterness and anger towards his situation that he lured bottom feeding demons and allow them to devour his soul. Like Naraku and Magatsuhi did."

"So you killed Inuyasha, and then what"? Killed his children? Decided to wipe his entire existence off the face of the planet."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"No," he said, "had I done that, I would've broken my word to protect you."

Kagome looked confused.

"You see Kagome,"he continued "Rin and Inuyasha's offspring have been living and operating that shrine for five hundred years."

"You mean?"

"Yes, Inuyasha is your ancestor."


End file.
